


Fighting Spirit

by Marry Black (Ri_chan)



Category: Cable and Deadpool
Genre: M/M, Telepathic Sex, super powers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_chan/pseuds/Marry%20Black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble pour un défi LJ. Les entraînements avec Nate, c'est vraiment sympa, même si parfois... il triche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting Spirit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).



> Hello hello!
> 
> Postage en masse aujourd'hui, je compile ici tous les drabbles que j'ai fait pour un kink meme sur LiveJournal (en gros, choisissez un kink, un pairing, et écrivez un drabble dessus...)
> 
> Celle ci était destinée à Flo Nelja, et le kink était : Xenokink (superpowers)
> 
> Enjoy

Nathan Dayspring avait enfin réussi à se libérer un moment pour un entrainement avec Wade. Il avait vraiment besoin de se détendre, et le combat contre son ami était juste ce qui lui fallait. Comme d'habitude, des gens s'étaient mis à les regarder par les hautes fenêtres de la salle d'entrainement, et comme d'habitude, Wade n'arrêtait pas ses divagations sur tous les sujets possibles et inimaginables, à peine dérangé par le fait que Nate essayait de l'encastrer dans un mur.

Esquivant un coup de pied sauté particulièrement vicieux tout en occultant une énième question semi sérieuse sur sa plastique de rêve, Nate esquissa un sourire en coin en finissant de se convaincre de laisser sa morale et son éthique de côté, et de laisser parler son instinct. Bon d'accord, normalement il ne se servait pas de ses pouvoirs pendant un entrainement, mais ça avait le mérite de faire taire Wade, au moins quelques secondes, et puis il ne cherchait pas à lui faire du mal… après tout.

Wade laissa échapper un petit cri et se laissa plaquer contre un mur alors que Nate appuyait sur tous les boutons de ses terminaisons nerveuses. Il se demandait si Wade pouvait continuer à maintenir un niveau de combat correct ET dire n'importe quoi tout en subissant les assauts mentaux de Nate.

Alors oui, il aurait pu se servir de ses pouvoirs pour l'empêcher de bouger, pour ralentir ses mouvements pour simplement lui faire fermer la bouche, mais c'aurait été triché, non? Maintenant… c'était juste un petit jeu supplémentaire. Il l'entendait haleter à travers sa cagoule alors que vagues par vagues de plaisir parcourait ses veines, qu'il sentait en rêve les mains de Nate partout sur lui, en lui. Il essayait de se défendre, de le repousser et reprendre le combat, mais l'esprit n'y étais plus, et les spectateurs étaient de toute façon partis…

"Hn…Nate…"

Haleta-t-il, les mains crispées sur ses épaules.

"Oui?"

Répondit l'intéressé, totalement innocemment.

"Tu triches."

"Oui. Et?"

"Et rien, continue."


End file.
